


Esta noche me perteneces

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Candlenights, Candles, Cemetery, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Humiliation, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober 2020, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason fue enviado a buscar a Black Mask. Él lo encontró primero.Día 22: Degradación.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Esta noche me perteneces

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Tonight, you belog to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148703) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



El niño atraviesa las lápidas del cementerio, mirando a todos lados en la obscuridad de la noche. Golpeado sus pequeños pies sobre el suelo, aplastando las hojas secas de los árboles alrededor. Puede ver a Roman escabullirse en una cripta enorme, sin cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Robin salta sobres las tumbas, acercándose con mayor rapidez.

Se detiene en la entrada, buscando un par de bolas de humo en su cinturón. Lanza las pelotas el interior de la cripta, esperando los 2 segundos que tardan en explotar para entrar. Rodando sobre el sucio piso de piedra pulida de la tumba, se pone pie inmediatamente mirando alrededor para buscar a Roman.

Un golpe duro en su cabeza lo hace tambalearse. La enorme mano cubierta de cuero negro cubre su boca mientras su brazo musculoso rodea su cintura. Roman lo empuja hasta que sus rodillas golpean una de las tumbas, el niño cae mareado sobre la superficie dura entonces Roman levanta sus manos, tomando a Todd por los hombros en la oscuridad de las lápidas. Acariciando sus pequeños brazos, hasta que llega a sus muñecas.

“Detente.” Pide el chico, su cabeza da vueltas. Roman envuelve las manos de niño con su corbata. Toqueteando el cinturón de herramientas tomando las esposas que guarda en este. Sujeta uno de los extremos a uno de los adornos de metal. Él no necesita ver, conocer la cripta a la perfección. Cerrando el otro sobre una de las muñecas de Robin. Un pedazo de tela no podrá retenerlo mucho tiempo, él no sabe.

“Robin ha sido un chico muy malo.” Roman dice, su voz suena divertida. Jason parpadea, aprieta sus ojos intentando adaptarse a la oscuridad. Toma los calzoncillos verdes, acariciando con su palma abierta el interior de los muslos del niño. Subes por su trasero apretando el pequeño glúteo en su mano enguantada. El cuero se siente frio contra su piel, incómodos y el toque de Roman es asqueroso.

Él vuelve al cinturón de herramientas, vaciando los compartimentos. Dando vuelta para colocar los artefactos en la tumba al otro lado. Su mano toma el elástico de los calzoncillos, bajándolos tortuosamente lento. Hasta que caen sobre el suelo encima de los zapatos de duendecillos verdes. El dedo de Roman separa sus mejillas, frotando el apéndice por encima de su hoyo mientras su otra mano estruja sus muslos.

“Batman vendrá.” Amenaza inútilmente el chico.

“Él no lo hará, no todavía. Tenemos tiempo.” Roman da un paso atrás. Abriendo su palma, tomando impulso. Azota su mano justo en el centro de glúteo derecho, entrujando la infantil carne en sus dedos. El villano se aleja, buscando en su saco. Toma el encendedor, quemando algunas de las velas para tener un poco de luz.

La piel de Robin luce preciosa a la luz tenue de las velas, roja por el golpe. Roman levanta sus manos de nuevo, azotando el glúteo izquierdo. Hundiendo sus dedos en la carne, amansando el trasero de Todd en su mano. Jason se muerde la lengua y tiembla, la sensación del guante de cuero contra su piel es repugnante. Sionis lo golpea de nuevo, en el mismo lugar del principio.

Roman se detiene, estira su mano tomando una de las viejas velas que iluminan la cripta. Dejando caer un chorro de cera acumulada sobre la inocente carne del chico. Jason se sacude, su cuerpo se estremece, mientras grita. Aprieta sus pequeños puños, si no fuera por los guantes se dañaría las manos.

“Eres un desgraciado.” Grita molesto el chico.

“No, soy un hombre muerto.” Responde el villano, llevando su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza abriendo la máscara obscura. Dejando que caiga ruidosamente al suelo, para poder apreciar con mayor claridad las reacciones del chico. Cambia la vela, tomando una que tiene más líquido acumulado, dejando un largo chorro deslizarse en el lado contrario. Acerca su mano a la cera endurecida retirándola, mirando la piel flagelada debajo. “¿Qué pasa Robin? ¿Te gusta? ¿Acaso tu papi también te lo ha hecho?”

“Estás loco.” Jason lucha, tirando de sus ataduras. Roman repite el proceso cambiando la vela, dejando que el líquido caiga sobre su muslo.

“No Robin, soy el único de sus enemigos que no es un loco.” Roman arranca otro pedazo de cera seca. “Yo solo soy un empresario, a tu papá no le gustan mis negocios. Es su problema, pero tú mi lindo niño tienes que aprender cuan peligroso es seguir a un sujeto cuerdo.”

“No importa lo que hagas, Batman te encontrara y pagaras por lo que hiciste.”

“¿Acaso parece que estoy huyendo? No lo hago, lo esperaré aquí y tú me ayudarás a no aburrirme.” Sionis toma los glúteos del niño entre sus manos, separándolos. Abriendo un paquete del lubricante que Jason lleva en su cinturón. “Llevas algo como esto contigo. ¿Qué eres una puta?”

“Es para las heridas.” Se excusa el chico avergonzado.

“No, lo llevas porque eres una pequeña perra sucia y esperas que te follen.” Dice Sionis, frotando su dedo enguantado sobre el virginal agujero de Jason. “Repítelo, si lo haces me tomaré el tiempo para prepararte y se sentirá bien.”

“Vete al diablo Roman.” El menor intenta de nuevo darse la vuelta. Black Mask empuja su índice en las entrañas del menor, moviendo su mano casi al instante.

“Dilo, si esto dolió yo soy más grande.” El villano amenaza, sin dejar de penetrar al adolescente con su dedo. Abriendo le siguiente paquete, derramando el líquido sobre su guante.

“No, eres un maldito, me atacaste a traición.” Se queja de nuevo el chico, Roman empuja un segundo dedos, separándolo al interior del héroe. Vaciando el último paquete directamente en su agujero. Retirando sus manos del delgado cuerpo del Jason. Todd puede oír el sonido de la hebilla de sus pantalones y la cremallera. Sionis busca en su billetera un preservativo, abriéndolo con facilidad para deslizarlo en su polla.

“Última oportunidad Robin.” Dice el malvado, presionando la punta de su miembro en el pequeño hoyo de Jason.

“Me encargaré de que te pudras en Arkham.” Responde el menor. Roman cierra sus manos en la cadera de Robin, poniéndolo de rodillas sobre la cripta. Se ajusta detrás de Jason, empujándose de un solo golpe hasta el fondo, el adolescente aprieta sus puños golpeando su frente contra la dura superficie de concreto en un intento de dejarse inconsciente.

“No, no, no Robin. Jugaremos bajo mis reglas y te quiero en tus 5 sentidos.” Sionis toma un puño de cabello en su mano, comenzando a balancear sus caderas. Manteniendo el pequeño cuerpo curvado, Jason se muerde la lengua. Saboreando la sangre en su paladar, Roman es grande, pude percibir el ardor en su trasero. Como su cuerpo se fuerza a tomarlo, a adaptarse a su tamaño. “No te oigo gritar Robin. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te está gustando?”

“Muérete.”

“Creo que de verdad te gusta tener una polla clavada en tu pequeño y sucio culo.” Roman levanta la mano que sostenía la cadera del menor, azotando con su palma abierta el pequeño trasero. “Ser follado así de profundo por un hombre. ¿No es la primera vez verdad Robin? Puedo notar como tiemblas, como te curvas con tanta facilidad. Es una posición que ya conoces. ¿Batman te lo ha hecho?”

“Batman no es como tu desgraciado”

“Tal vez Nightwing, o quizá otro de sus enemigos… si yo fuera tu papá, si yo te hubiera recogido de la basura como lo hizo él. Tú pequeña rata callejera, te habría convertido en mi amante. Te follaría así, día y noche.” Roman apenas suena agitado, sus palabras envuelven al chico. “Hasta que te desmayaras, ¿No te gustaría eso? yo sé que sí, puede sentir como su culo se contrae, hambriento mientras imaginas lo que te dijo.”

“Cállate.” Jason pide, volviendo su rostro para morder su ante brazo. Intentando que su voz se mantenga baja.

“¿Eso te encantaría guarra? Ser follado todo el día como la pequeña ramera que eres… Con tú estómago lleno de esperma, mientras tu garganta arde por tanto gritar.” Sionis se mece con más fuerza, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo se empuje en cada golpe. Sus piernas tiemblan. “Ni siquiera tengo que verte para saber que tu pequeña polla está dura, goteando porque amas que te cojan. Siento como sus entrañas hambrientas me succionan.”

“Detente.”

“Eso no es lo que quieres, quieres que te folles más, más fuerte, más duro. ¿Cómo te gusta Robin? ¿Quieres unas bofetadas? ¿Tal vez te gusta más cuanto de tomo por cabello?" Black Mask da un jalo al pelo del chico, levantando por completo su torso de la cripta. Jason tira de sus manos intentando alcanzar a Roman para hacer que lo suelte. Él lo usa como apoyo, tirando de las hebras oscuras por el tinte, golpeando las entrañas del menor. Abriendo su hoyo, sale por completo del menudo cuerpo, empujándose de regreso hasta el fondo. Los hombros de Todd tiemblan.

“Para.” Pide de nuevo, su estómago vibra. Roman sigue golpeado el mismo lugar y Jason no puede verlo, pero sabe que él está sonriendo. Porque Todd dejo de luchar, sus entrañas en las que era difícil moverse ahora lo reciben amorosamente.

“¿Te quieres correr Robin? ¿Se siente bien cuando mi polla presiona su próstata? ruega, ruega me para que te folle más fuerte, para que te haga venirte.” La mano recubierta de cuero se cierra sobre su miembro. Apretando la punta, meciendo su cuerpo con fuerza. A la tenue luz de las velas Jason se rompe, sollozando con desespero dejando que las lágrimas empapen su máscara. “Sabes que decir chico, está en tus manos. Yo estoy por terminar y por supuesto que lo hare en tu hambriento culo.”

“No.”

“Vamos, llámame papi. Quiero oírte llamarme papi mientras me ruegas que te folle.”

“Por favor, no. Detente.”

“Eso es lo que realmente quieres estúpida puta, deja de hacerte la difícil y acepta que amas cuando te follan.”

“¡Batman!” El chico grita, tirando de sus ataduras. “¡Batman, sálvame!”

“Él no vendrá, solo somos tú y yo, Robin. ¿Quieres que tú maestro te vea así? Duro y desesperado por correrte mientras un hombre mayor te viola.”

“Bruce.” Grita el chico, la mano de Sionis se cierra en su cuello, empujándolo al frente rapando sus rodillas contra la cripta.

“Estás muy cerca Robin, solo dilo.” Insiste el villano, estrujando el cuello del menor en su mano. Jason tira de sus ataduras de nuevo, se sacude y mueve sus piernas. “Te soltaré y si tus siguientes palabras no son: papi por favor fóllame hasta que me corra. Te llevaré conmigo y dejaré que todos empleados te violen. ¿Lo entiendes zorra estúpida?”

Jason intenta mover su cabeza, pero el agarre de Roman es firme en su cuello. El villano abre su mano dejando que Robin respire. Todd toma una larga bocanada de aire, preparándose para hablar.

“Papi por favor fóllame hasta que me corra.” Su voz se rompe al final, temblorosa por la falta de oxígeno. Sionis se mueve, tomando la pequeña polla en su mano. Penetrando el delgado cuerpo de Robin, hundiéndose en sus juveniles entrañas. Excavando en sus profundidades.

“Te encanta ¿No es así Robin?”

“Si, papi. Más duro, por favor papi. Quiero correrme, por favor.”

“Eres la puta favorita de papi, por supuesto que te dejaré correrte.” Black Mask acelera su mano, dejando de presionar la punta de la pequeña polla. Notando como el miembro se sacude en su mano mientras el chico grita, su voz haciendo eco en la cripta al tiempo que su guante se humedece con la corrida del chico.

Roman lo sigue, derramando su orgasmo en el condón. Retrocediendo, para dejar las entrañas de Robin. Quitando el preservativo de su miembro y desechándolo junto a sus guantes sucios. Jason respira con dificultad sobre la tumba, siguiendo con su mirada los movimientos de Sionis al abrir las esposas y la corbata. Black Mask se sienta al lado del menor, envolviendo la prenda alrededor de su cuello, arreglando sus ropas.

…

Cuando Batman llega, observar a Roman sentado en el suelo, sus manos están esposadas a su espalda y sus piernas envueltas con una de las cuerdas que Robin lleva en su cinturón. Jason se encuentra sobre una de las tumbas, con sus piernas cruzadas. Jugando con un elegante encendedor metálico en su mano derecha y la máscara de látex en la derecha.

Ambos en un profundo silencio, tanto que puede oír las velas quemándose. Todd levanta su rostro para mirar a su mentor, dejando su lugar en la tumba. Lanzando la máscara al pecho del hombre murciélago, Jason guarda el encendedor en su cinturón. Avanza pasando de largo a Bruce, el chico se tambalea un poco al caminar. Roman no dice una sola palabra, situación que sin dudas es extraña pues el sujeto habla hasta por los codos.

“Tardaste mucho.” Dice Jason dejando el interior de la cripta familiar de la familia Sionis.

Sigueme en tiwitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
